


Suzette Alcázar and Her Adventures With Lost Girls | Book 1: The House on Jane St.

by sammyisnthere



Series: the kids aren't alright [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyisnthere/pseuds/sammyisnthere
Summary: Suzette Alcazar is put in a therapeutic school after her mother is reported dead. Just after lights out, everyone in the building with mages-blood in their veins is brought to the happy homes, halfway houses that lie in hidden parts of the Cometarian colonies meant for young, troubled mages. There, Suzie learns that the universe is home to celestials, demigods, sorcerers, warlocks, witches, and wizards, much like her and her family. She also learns about the ongoing conflict going on between wizards and the rest of the world of magic caused by dark mages, the near-destruction of Cometaria, and the fact that her mother and paternal great-great-grandmother are both still alive, somewhere in New Mexico.
Series: the kids aren't alright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840516





	Suzette Alcázar and Her Adventures With Lost Girls | Book 1: The House on Jane St.

_SOMEWHERE, IN THE DEPTHS OF THE MYSTERIOUS LAND THAT IS HENDERSON, NEVADA:_

**December 1st, 2017, 5:50 PM**

Suzette didn’t want a lot of things. Just her mom and a place to call home. But here she was, wearing a school uniform, sitting in a limousine with her father sitting across from her, with a police officer on either side of him, while the rain hit the roof of the vehicle driving through the streets of Henderson on their way to a boarding school. “So, what are you going to learn while you’re at school?” He asked. “Where’s my mom?” She said sternly. “I heard this school has a swimming pool, I know you like to-” “Don’t change the subject, dickweed. Where the fuck is my mom?” She said. “Language.” He said before getting lectured by the officer.

It’s not like Suzie wasn’t going to find out. She had enough connections to wire something, and she’s run away plenty of times. “Are you gonna keep it a secret, like what Helene did to Margaret?” She said. “Or what she did to _Tío_ Freddy?” She knew he didn’t want to hear about them. “She did what she had to do.” He tried to argue. “Cussing out your kids and threatening to kill them to hide your affair isn’t parenting. And forcing your spouse into a manipulative, toxic relationship isn’t love, dicktwit.” Suzette said. “What about your cousin Luisa-” “You expect me to defend a spoiled brat who deals drugs and tried to help her mother take thousands of dollars from my grandfather. They dared to take money from _your_ father.” Suzette said. “Fuck you.” It was silent for another moment. They both knew that they were in deep shit, but Suzie was the only one who could get out of her situation. It wasn’t going to be easy, but she was going to get away from this man she thought she knew. “Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna keep coming up with more horseshit?”

The limousine pulled up in front of the school. She looked at him one last time before she unbuckled her seatbelt and said, “Fine, don’t talk. I don’t wanna be near such a shitshow anyway.” “I am your father, Suzette…” He started, trying to discipline his daughter. “A half-assed one, at that. You’re not my problem anymore, so have fun in prison with your family.” She said, grabbing her umbrella and opening the door, “Goodbye, Carlos.”

She grabbed her things from the trunk with a limo worker and watched as the door closed and the car drove off. “Beats living off the streets again.” She said as she opened her umbrella and walked towards the front door. “This fucking city...”

She saw a tall man with brown hair standing at the stairs and Suzette recognized him right away. “Hey, Vincenzo.” She greeted him. “Hi, Suzie.” He replied. Vincenzo wasn't a regular bodyguard. He was only 5’10, he wore his hair slicked back in a red bandanna, and he wore a jean jacket. There was a pansexual and pride flag on one sleeve while the other had the transgender flag, and the back had a patch of the flag of Cuba. “How much did that big patch cost you?” Suzette asked as she took a few steps up the stairs. “Not as much as the tattoo I got when I had Heather, that’s for sure,” Vincenzo replied as he caught up to her. There was a tattoo on his right palm of a little flower.

Vincenzo was basically family at this point. He acted like a cool, goofy older brother to Suzie and was more than happy to let her stay with him and his husband Marcel (taaaaaaall Nicaraguan dude), over the summer, and she got to meet their daughter just a few days after she was born. Suzie liked her bodyguard. A tall, 26-year-old, friend of the Iglesia family who was hired to protect Margaret Iglesia's younger maternal cousin.

“Oh, this is from Marcel and me.” He said. “From when we visited Mexico.” He handed Suzette a patch of the lotería card _'LA SIRENA'_. “Where would I put it?” Suzette asked. It wasn’t like she could put it on the jacket of her uniform. “Your backpack, maybe?” Vincenzo suggested as he opened the front door for Suzie.

And so, Suzie and Vincenzo entered the loud, somewhat-crowded hallway of Lancrest Therapeutic School for Children. Suzie looked to her right to see a girl with long blond pigtails get pushed down the stairs by another girl in a wheelchair. “Beats juvie,” Suzette said as she strolled on down to the dormitory.

**9:45 PM**

Suzie was fortunate enough to get a private suite, however, she did get stuck with loud hallway neighbors. “Son of a bitch…” She muttered. She wasn’t allowed in the advisor’s quarters, so it’s not like she could just hang out with Vincenzo until she got tired. She set her phone on her nightstand and looked at the luggage standing at the door. _‘Tomorrow is Saturday.’_ She thought. _‘I’ll unpack then.’_ She grabbed her phone again and took out the picture sitting in the wallet case.

Suzette loved her _mamá_ , so to know that she was incorrectly reported dead and missing for a month was a little disheartening. “What I wouldn’t give to be with you, _Mamá_. Wherever you are.” She whispered. She put the picture back in the case before she took a big yawn. It seemed she was too sleepy to put her phone back on her nightstand because she fell asleep with it in her hands.

In a little less than an hour, she awoke to feel the room shake. “What the hell?” Suzette half-consciously pondered. There wasn’t an earthquake warning today… Suddenly, the ceiling broke open, the cracked pieces fell upwards into a swirl of colors, and Suzie, along with all of her things, started to float. Her phone started to float away from her, and the picture started to fly out of the case. She grabbed the picture immediately, just before the vortex sucked her and everything else into the hole, and the ceiling reformed. And suddenly, Suzette Alcazar and any trace of her at this school were gone.


End file.
